Chcete být milionářem? (2016-2017 season)
This is the show's 2016-2017 season of Chcete být milionářem?. It's hosted by Marek Vašut. On June 21, 2017 show returned in air. Lifelines Since 2016 in show uses two formats at choice: classic (three lifelines) and risk (three + one additional lifelines). * 50:50 (padesát na padesát) * Phone-a-Friend (přítel na telefonu) * Ask the Audience (rada publika) * Ask One of the Audience (Pomoc diváka). This lifeline is available when choosing a risk format. In this case, he has only one minimum amount is 10,000 Kč. In case the contestant used this lifeline, the host asks the audience, who knows the answer to this question and asks them to stand up. Then the participant chooses one of them, and the viewer should name the answer. The contestant has the right to disagree with the proposed answer. If the audience member gave correct answer, he earns 5,000 Kč. Episodes R - indicates a risk game * Episode 1 (March 23, 2016) Kristýna Kalmárová (10,000 Kč) Aneta Jiráková (10,000 Kč) Jan Beránek (320,000 Kč) * Episode 2 (March 30, 2016) Albert Bašniar (160,000 Kč) Julien Dubois (160,000 Kč) Dagmar Ullmannová (40,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 3 (April 6, 2016) Dagmar Ullmannová (10,000 Kč) Michael Karas (160,000 Kč) Václav Vávra (10,000 Kč) Michaela Jelínková (10,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 4 (April 13, 2016) Michaela Jelínková (160,000 Kč) Petra Režňáková (160,000 Kč) Jiři Machát (5,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 5 (April 20, 2016) Jiři Machát (10,000 Kč) Michael Neumann (160,000 Kč) Vítězslav Lazar (40,000 Kč) Petr Witoš (20,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 6 (April 27, 2016) Petr Witoš (160,000 Kč) Lukaš Huňka (10,000 Kč) Jiřina Pešková (160,000 Kč) Petra Šandová (5,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 7 (May 4, 2016) Petra Šandová (320,000 Kč) Luděk Jaroslav Kovář (10,000 Kč) Jaromír Kopecký (80,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 8 (May 11, 2016) Jaromír Kopecký (160,000 Kč) David Vyhnanovský (160,000 Kč) Kateřina Helena Oslejšková (80,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 9 (May 18, 2016) Kateřina Helena Oslejšková (80,000 Kč) Tibor Čisárik (0 Kč) Barbora Jeřábková (40,000 Kč) Barbora Landerová (160,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 10 (May 25, 2016) Barbora Landerová (320,000 Kč) Petr Hrnčíř (80,000 Kč) Daniela LinxováR (160,000 Kč) Tomáš Buček (2,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 11 (June 1, 2016) Tomáš Buček (160,000 Kč) David Pompl (40,000 Kč) Jiří Karlíček (320,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 12 (June 8, 2016) Jiří Karlíček (320,000 Kč) Iveta Bělková (10,000 Kč) Pavel Kosík (10,000 Kč) Roman Skřivánek (320,000 Kč) Miroslav Dokulil (2,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 13 (June 15, 2016) Miroslav Dokulil (320,000 Kč) Michal Voznica (10,000 Kč) Alena Botlíková (160,000 Kč) * Episode 14 (August 26, 2016) Zuzana Hajná (10,000 Kč) Pavlína Říhová (320,000 Kč) Miroslav Šmok (20,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 15 (September 2, 2016) Miroslav Šmok (160,000 Kč) Filip Oplt (10,000 Kč) Jiří Janíček (40,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 16 (September 14, 2016) Jiří Janíček (10,000 Kč) Jana Hofmanová (160,000 Kč) Marko Vukadinovič (80,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 17 (June 21, 2017) Marko Vukadinovič (1,250,000 Kč) Michaela ŘehulováR (10,000 Kč - lost on 160,000 Kč) Michal Nový (40,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 18 (June 28, 2017) Michal Nový (160,000 Kč) Pavel Dudek (10,000 Kč - lost on 160,000 Kč) Jiří HubáčekR (80,000 Kč) Tereza NěmcováR (5,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 19 (July 5, 2017) Tereza NěmcováR (10,000 Kč - lost on 80,000 Kč) Petr Polma (160,000 Kč) Jindřich KubánekR (10,000 Kč - lost on 40,000 Kč) Leoš KastnerR (10,000 Kč - lost on 40,000 Kč) * Episode 20 (July 12, 2017) Roman SudaR (40,000 Kč) Karel Richtr (10,000 Kč - lost on 40,000 Kč) Garbriela NožičkováR (40,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 21 (July 19, 2017) Garbriela NožičkováR (160,000 Kč) Oskar Kulhánek (640,000 Kč) Kateřina JiravováR (40,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 22 (July 26, 2017) Kateřina JiravováR (160,000 Kč) Lucie Dlouhá (160,000 Kč) Michaela SokolováR (80,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 23 (August 2, 2017) Michaela SokolováR (160,000 Kč) Jaroslav Fidra (10,000 Kč - lost on 80,000 Kč) Petra Chourová (80,000 Kč) Aleš ČerníkR (10,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 24 (August 9, 2017) Aleš ČerníkR (10,000 Kč - lost on 40,000 Kč) Michaela DvořákováR (320,000 Kč) Pavla HouškováR (5,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 25 (August 16, 2017) Pavla HouškováR (320,000 Kč) Olga Moravcová (10,000 Kč - lost on 80,000 Kč) Dominik Sýkora (10,000 Kč - lost on 80,000 Kč) Pavel Sedláček (80,000 Kč, continued) * Episode 26 (August 23, 2017) Pavel Sedláček (10,000 Kč - lost on 160,000 Kč) Natálie Benešová (640,000 Kč) Zdeněk Otčenášek (40,000 Kč) Trivia * Marko Vukadinovič is the first millionaire since 2003 and biggest winner in this season. He won 1,250,000 Kč. * Michaela Sokolová on 2nd question the Ask the Audience lifeline used. This happens very rarely in show. * In 23rd episode after Aleš Černík on 5th question the 50:50 and Ask the Audience lifelines using, 3% voted for "blank" choice of answer. Category:CZ series